Social Democratic Party Leadership Election 2975
The 2975 Social Democratic Party leadership election was triggered on July 16, 2975, following a leadership spill by General Secretary Hilda Glass. Party officials announced that the National Executive Committee had decided the timetable for the election and that the results would be announced at the annual party conference on August 7, 2975. Rules *If one candidate was proposed by more than half the MPs they would be automatically declared elected *A candidate must have the support of at least 12.5% of the Parliamentary Party to stand *The candidates would go before the Parliamentry Party and vote until a single candidate has claimed a majority of the vote. Leadership Candidates : Initial Election Image:Hilda Glass.png|'Hilda Glass', President of the Republic of Baltusia and Member of Parliament for Henley-on-Livingstone Image:Maurice Pompidou.jpg|'Maurice Pompidou', Vice President of the Republic of Baltusia and Member of Parliament for Cowhurst Image:Kim Mountjoy.jpg|'Kim Mountjoy', Minister of Foreign Affairs and Member of Parliament for South Corinella Image:Abraham Salinger.jpg|'Abraham Salinger', Member of Parliament for Podderwell Image:Bernard Crépeau.jpg|'Bernard Crépeau', Member of Parliament for Anjou-St. James Image:Magnolia Cayetano.jpg|'Magnolia Cayetano', Member of Parliament for East Grange Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from 12.5 per cent of Parliamentary Social Democratic Party members to appear on the ballot. Leadership Candidates : New Election Image:Kim Mountjoy.jpg|'Kim Mountjoy', Minister of Foreign Affairs and Member of Parliament for South Corinella Image:Abraham Salinger.jpg|'Abraham Salinger', Member of Parliament for Podderwell Image:Magnolia Cayetano.jpg|'Magnolia Cayetano', Member of Parliament for East Grange Image:Alex Deluna.jpg|'Alex Deluna', Member of Parliament for Worthdale Image:Kathy Borders.jpg|'Kathy Borders', Member of Parliament for Lake Bulbswater Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from 12.5 per cent of Parliamentary Social Democratic Party members to appear on the ballot. Interim Leadership Candidates Image:Maurice Pompidou.jpg|'Maurice Pompidou', Vice President of the Republic of Baltusia and Member of Parliament for Cowhurst Image:Bernard Crépeau.jpg|'Bernard Crépeau', Member of Parliament for Anjou-St. James Image:Magnolia Cayetano.jpg|'Magnolia Cayetano', Member of Parliament for East Grange Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from 12.5 per cent of Parliamentary Social Democratic Party and Commonwealth Party members to appear on the ballot. Note: The election for interim General Secretary and interim President was held by members of the Commonwealth Party and the SDP. The two parties were in a coalition together and the Commonwealth Party leadership felt that the party should have some sort of influence when electing the next President. Deputy Leadership Candidates Image:Yolanda Stubbs.jpg|'Yolanda Stubbs', Member of Parliament for Pondborough-by-Grunting Image:Kai Heritage.gif|'Kai Heritage', Minister of Education and Culture and Member of Parliament for Fieldsea Image:Aaron Silver.jpg|'Aaron Silver', Member of Parliament for Bridgecombe Image:Martin Straus.png|'Martin Straus', Member of Parliament for Beckdown Nominations Candidates must receive nominations from 12.5 per cent of Parliamentary Social Democratic Party members to appear on the ballot. Results Leadership Results : Initial Election Round 1 *'Hilda Glass' 52 (44.83%) *'Kim Mountjoy' 28 (24.14%) *'Bernard Crépeau' 14 (12.07%) *'Maurice Pompidou' 12 (10.34%) *'Magnolia Cayetano' 10 (8.62%) Leadership Results : New Election Round 1 *'Kim Mountjoy' 47 (40.52%) *'Magnolia Cayetano' 28 (24.14%) *'Kathy Borders' 25 (21.55%) *'Abraham Salinger' 16 (13.79%) Round 2 *'Kim Mountjoy' 54 (46.55%) *'Kathy Borders' 38 (32.76%) *'Magnolia Cayetano' 24 (20.69%) Round 3 *'Kim Mountjoy' 62 (53.45%) *'Kathy Borders' 54 (46.55%) Interim Leadership Results Round 1 *'Magnolia Cayetano' 217 (35.99%) *'Bernard Crépeau' 202 (33.50%) *'Maurice Pompidou' 184 (30.51%) Round 2 *'Bernard Crépeau' 306 (50.75%) *'Magnolia Cayetano' 297 (49.25%) Deputy Leadership Results Round 1 *'Aaron Silver' 53 (45.69%) *'Martin Straus' 41 (35.34%) *'Kai Heritage' 22 (18.97%) Round 2 *'Aaron Silver' 63 (54.31%) *'Martin Straus' 53 (45.69%) Aftermath Following the announcement of the results for the first ballot, President Hilda Glass resigned as General Secretary. Most predicted that Glass would obtain a majority on the first ballot, however, she was unable to do so. Because of her resignation, the entire leadership contest was declared invalid and a new one was ordered to be held. Many new candidates stood for the leadership and an election for interim General Secretary was held.